


The Full Story

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E09 - Bound by Blood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder!Dad Magnus, Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, M/M, drug haze, sneaky Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After much persuasion, Raphael finally caves and tells Magnus what has been going on with him and Isabelle.





	

Magnus was surprised, to say the least, when Isabelle waltzed back into Raphael’s apartment. Especially as Alexander had recently dragged her out.

“What are you doing back here, Isabelle?” Magnus asked as she approached him.

“I’m here to stay with Raphael.” She replied. “I’m not a baby anymore, Alec can’t tell me what to do.” Magnus sighed deeply. Clearly it wasn’t going to be easy to repair his relationship with Alexander, their respective families were certainly trying to keep them apart.

“Isabelle, now is not the time. Raphael is cleaning himself up. You should too.” Magnus instructed, taking Isabelle’s arm in his and leading her to the door.

“But I need to see Raphael.” She protested.

Magnus sighed. She was clearly in too deep already, it was going to be a challenge to detox the Yin Fen from her system, especially now Isabelle had been taking pure Vampire venom. “Let me guess, that is exactly what you said to Alexander, too.” Magnus murmured. He then opened the door to Raphael’s apartment and closed it behind Izzy. It was then that Raphael reappeared.

“You could’ve let her stay.” Raphael claimed. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“You need to come down from the high of drinking Shadowhunter blood. That won’t happen if you have access to a willing Shadowhunter.” Magnus explained.

“It’s not all my fault. She tricked me. But I care for her. I want to help her. Isabelle is something special.” Raphael defended.

“Tell me how special Isabelle is once the effects of her blood have worn off. Now, explain to me what you mean when you say that she tricked you.” Magnus requested.

“I don’t see why I should. You don’t need to know everything.” Raphael denied, acting like the newly turned teenager that Magnus had met, many decades ago.

“I need to know this so that I can help you.” Magnus urged.

“Help yourself is more likely. Since that Shadowhunter of yours isn’t very happy with the events of the day. Or how you’ve handled things. You can’t blame me for your actions.” Raphael argued.

“Leave Alexander out of this! I am trying to help you. Do you know what would happen if the Clave found out that you’ve been feeding on a Shadowhunter? Because I can assure you that you wouldn’t like it. If I didn’t want to help you then I would’ve gone to the Clave myself when I realised what was going on but I didn’t! So, don’t you dare question my loyalties. Ever again.” Magnus seethed. “Now, I will ask you again. Tell me the full story.”

Raphael realised that he had made a mistake. His drug hazed mind couldn’t really differentiate who he was talking to. It was like when he had first been turned and the taste of mundane blood could have this kind of effect on him. But Magnus helped him. Magnus. Magnus who was always there when Raphael needed him, sometimes even before Raphael realised that he needed someone.

“Okay.” Raphael sighed. “I’ll tell you.” He then recounted how he had found Isabelle surrounded by vamps with no hope of escape until he had shown up. How she’d collapsed because of how weak she was. That he said he’d help her, but only that once. That she needed to start detox afterwards. And then before Max’s ceremonial party, she summoned him, but then when he refused, Isabelle had cut her arm and smeared the blood on his mouth so that he couldn’t resist. And that things had gone like this for about a week.

Magnus waited patiently until Raphael had finished telling his story before allowing himself to react. “I can’t say I’m too surprised at that revelation. Isabelle has always been a clever one.” Magnus mused. Raphael moved to sit next to Magnus. “I don’t blame you. Not completely, anyway.” Magnus told him. “But when you found out that Isabelle had been taking Yin Fen, you should have come to me.” Magnus then wrapped his arm around the vampire that he had come to see as his son. “I am here if you need me, please don’t feel that you can’t come to me for help now that I’m with Alexander. You’re important to me too. Just please don’t ask me to choose between you.” Magnus informed him.

“I won’t. You love him, don’t you?” Raphael asked. Magnus nodded. “I’ve never seen you so happy.” Raphael added. Magnus laughed.

“Enough about Alexander, for now, anyway. You’re my priority right now.” Magnus replied.

Magnus knew that he really ought to find Alexander sooner rather than later to talk about everything that was going on, he needed to know what was going on and why but Raphael needed him, too. So he stayed where he was as Raphael drifted off to sleep, resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder.


End file.
